Everlasting
by collab-lcc
Summary: A curse to some, a gift to others, but however they feel, the result is everlasting. Harry Hermione & Ron find themselves in Japan, searching for an ancient artifact the Dark Lord is after. Alies and enemies are going to be made on the path to their fate.
1. Revelations

Chapter 1:

"Yoh are you listening!"

"Zzzzzzzzzz"

"Lyserg! Punch Yoh!" Noticing the angry gleam in Ren eyes, Lyserg complies.

"Ack… What! What's going on?" Yoh groggily states as he wakes up.

Ren stands up, and gives Yoh a look, that unless you knew him, would send chills down your spine. Yoh, being naturally lazy and mellow, brushed off the look as Ren exaggerating. Then… then the point grew… the sign of no return… Before Yoh had any time to duck, Ren's fist connected with his face and he was out cold.

"You know Ren, what's the point of waking him up, if you're going to knock him out again" Lyserg deadpans.

"What was that for?" Yoh groans.

"Guys, were in a restaurant, finish your food and _then_ get us kicked out." Lyserg twirled his fork picking up pieces of spaghetti and popping it in his mouth.

Ren opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted as the front door of the store slammed, followed by what seemed to be an upbeat argument.

"That's just outrageous! There's no way we're going back now it's been confirmed already that-" the voice was clearly female, accented strangely.

"Ya confirmed that it's in Japan, so where are we just going to go door to door?" a distinctive male voice snaps, cutting the other off.

"Guys?" it seems there's a third member to this party, trying to join the conversation but being ignored.

"Well then what do you suggest? We just pack our bags and leave? Ya maybe you know who will just surrender."

"Well I doubt that it'll do us any good picking random building to walk into and hope what we're looking for's in there."

"Guys!"

"Oh this is getting nowhere!"

"Ya so why don't we just-"

"GUYS!" This seemed to put a stop to the argument and they booth look toward their friend. The group had settled one both ahead of where Yoh, Ren and Lyserg now sat quietly eating, catching snippets of the conversation.

The boy finally gaining his companions attention went on. "Please I thought we came into this restaurant to _eat_, not argue more about this!"

The statement was followed by sighs. However it seemed to prove effective as everyone seized talking and took out a menu.

Lyserg thought about the strange conversation they had just overheard, running it through his head a few times before something caught his attention. It wasn't the argument itself but it was the accents. These people were foreigners, and they came here looking for something. Lyserg briefly pondered the possibility of this having anything to do with the recent cancelation of the Shaman tournament. It was unlikely, by the sound of the voices the group was only in their late teens, as far as he knew none of the Patch representatives where nearly that young. He pushed the thought aside. By now everyone had finished eating and was spacing out or also in deep thought.

Yoh stood suddenly, looking around the table and smiling.

"Well since everyone's finished let's get going" The rest nodded, setting payment on the table and heading toward the door.

Over the tall cushioned seats of the booths Lyserg caught a glance of dark brown hair kept untidy and wild, as the door shut behind him. He just couldn't shake that strange feeling; it was as if… he knew him…

_Sitting in Dumbledore's old office were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Currently they were discussing with Dumbledore's portrait about some new information gained about Voldemort's plans. According to a spy among the Dark Lord's ranks, he was currently abroad, searching for an extremely powerful artifact. More information was the reason they were searching everywhere for answers to their abundant questions._

"_All we know about whatever it is that he's searching for is that it's powerful, located far away, and provides immortality." proclaimed Hermione._

"_I agree that's not much to go by, but I do have a slight idea of where this is going…" stated Dumbledore's portrait. By the tone of his voice, it was obvious that had he been alive, his eyes would have held that mysterious twinkle that was infamous for being the sign of generally breathtaking news. _

"_But what about the Horcruxes? I thought that destroying them was the main priority! After all that was sacrificed to get information on them, you want us to just go find something else!" yelled Harry._

"_Calm yourself Harry! Let me explain. If Voldemort gets a hold of this item, it would be the end of everything. The prophesy would be invalid and everything we worked for would be ruined. Imagine, an immortal Voldemort! We would all be destroyed! Not to mention we would have to suffer from his cruelty indefinitely! Do you really want to risk that! We MUST find and hopefully destroy this item." It could be seen by the look in his eyes the Dumbledore would not take no for an answer._

"_Come on Harry, this is obviously important." Ron said, trying to inject his opinion into the conversation._

"_I understand, but that doesn't mean that I want to take this blasted war abroad!" Harry finally said, albeit reluctantly._

"_Do we even know where it is?" Hermione bluntly states. _

_All three of then turn and look at Dumbledore's portrait. He was smiling sadly and had a look that implied he knew more than he was letting on._

"_I do believe that there is one item that fits the description. It is described as a weapon, which grants the wielder immortality. The very concept is composed of ancient magic, and the actual item would only work on someone with unwavering intentions. It is rumored to take the form of an ancient dagger. Do you think this is what he is after?" Both Harry and Ron where speechless, and Hermione looked almost fearful._

"_Yes, I do believe that's it." states Hermione in a shaky voice. None of them even wanted to imagine someone as Dark as Voldemort getting a hold of this powerful object._

_Harry voiced the thought that was in everyone's mind, "We __**cannot **__let him get this dagger! I now understand why you where so desperate to convince me to go. Do you know where it is located?"_

_Dumbledore sighed, giving the impression that he was going to regret telling them this right now. "It was lost seen in… Japan"_

"_JAPAN" three voices yelled._


	2. Mysteries

Chapter 2: Mysteries

"Such a pity that the tournament was canceled, we were just getting to best part where I wipe the floor with your faces." Ren's features were bunched up in an expression of annoyance.

Lyserg's head perked at the comment. "Yah and when you really think about it they didn't really give a straight answer as to why it had to stop."

"It seemed that there was debate even within the council itself, I guess not all its members regard the Great Spirit's choices as law." Yoh paused as if to ponder some idea that had formed in his mind. "It's almost like nobody really knew what was going on, and they just had to trust the judgment of the Great Spirit. I can see why some members would be upset over that."

They turned off the main road onto a less busy side street, not wanting to be overheard.

"I guess nobody does know." Lyserg contemplated.

"How can they even dream of forcing us to sit back and listen to some old dead spirit on such important matters such as these? I probably would have won!" Ren practically yelled, exasperated.

"If the council members don't even know the reason, then how do you expect us to find out?" Lyserg commented, desperately trying to stop Ren's rampage before it even had a chance to start.

"Well, there might be someone that does know." Yoh absentmindedly commented, "the only person I can think of would be Hao, but-"

"Hao!" Ren and Lyserg yell, surprised.

"It does make sense…" Lyserg comments.

"Oh yes, we'll just go up to the overly powered psychopath trying to kill us and ask him a question. Yes, that will _defiantly_ work." Ren sarcastically states.

"All we have to do is find him…"

"And what! Beg him for answers! I, Tao Ren, will _never_ stoop that low!"

"I see his point Yoh. Even if we use your spirit connection to find him, how will we get answers from him?"

"We'll figure that out when we get there… It will work out somehow…" Yoh replies, completely at ease.

The conversation finally finished they continue walking not realizing that Lyserg had stooped in his tracks.

"Ow! What was that for!" yelled Ren when he and Yoh eventually walked directly into the halted form of Lyserg.

"What's wrong?" You questioned concerned for his friend. There was no reply.

"So that's just another think that we have to worry about! Great!" Ron pouted.

"But according to the description, he wasn't a wizard. So we shouldn't worry so much." Hermione says reassuringly.

"I know from experience that underestimating you enemies is dangerous." Harry points out.

"True, if even _Voldemort_ took interest in him, he must know something." Hermione agrees.

"Remember, Dumbledore said to be wary of him, maybe there's a valid reason?" Ron questions, still unsure.

"He must have information on the artifact!" Harry suddenly realizes.

Hermione finally notices that their bus stop is approaching and pulls the string so they can get off. Waiting to get to a more private area to continue their conversation, they walk in silence. Turning onto a deserted street Ron opens his mouth to make a comment, but is cut off by Harry's sudden warning.

"We're being watched."

He had green hair and a matching green outfit, his gaze was trained directly on Harry.

Something triggered at the back of Harry's mind.


	3. Memories

Chapter 3

Flashback- Lyserg's P.O.V

The streets of England were always consistent. Whenever I went out for awhile all I could observe by walking through these streets was the aftermath of a storm. The streets were black, wet and empty. Although, this is what scared people away from leisurely walks. For me that's what drawled me to it. Everything remained the eternally the same. This city had been the only thing that had remained the same since my childhood.

When I was younger I had often gone around the city dowsing for objects which my father had hidden in order to test me. It was rather hard to believe that a younger version of myself had once ran freely through these streets on some wild goose chase full of hopes and dreams of becoming just like my father.

I turned the corner to enter a small park which from my memory hadn't seen much use recently. But as I strutted through the grass I had to over my ears because of the repulsive screech of the metal swing set. As I regained my posture I turned around to look at the person who was on the swing set. It was rather peculiar to see someone considering the track record of people at this park.

Surprisingly enough the boy on the swing actually looked to be a bit older than me. He was fairly tall but had a fairly lanky build. His short brown hair was wildly unkept, he looking at the ground and seemed to be thinking. He seemed normal but it was rather strange for an average teenage boy to be spending his free time willingly at an abandoned park. Any logically person would obviously stay clear, but the detective in me just had to know why.

"Excuse me? Do you live around here?" I asked politely. He lifted his head up and looked at me as if the answer was obvious but then he realized how weird his situation looked and his facial expression changed.

"Yah, I live just a few blocks over I just come over here to get away sometimes since it's so quiet." The boy explained trying to cover for his sanity.

"Oh I can understand that it's nice to have a nice quiet place where you can think clearly." I say showing him that I don't think he's loopy.

"Glad you understand with everything that my family brings down on me I come here a lot." The boy says with a sigh. Being in a situation such as this usually made me uncomfortable. It was weird hearing someone talking about their family when I had no family to relate to.

"Well actually they aren't my real family they're just my guardians, well this must be rather awkward for you….hearing about my family." The boy continues. Did he say guardians, does that mean his parents had died as well. The awkwardness I felt was fading away and suddenly I felt somewhat connected to this boy he had experienced the same horrible fate I had to suffer.

"Don't worry, I've been down that road to. But sadly I don't have any guardians". I say with an attempt at a smile I imagined from his perspective it would look rather pitiful and sad.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I'm Harry by the way" Harry introduces with an outstretched hand.

"Lyserg" I replied shaking his hand.

"That's quite an um….interesting name." Harry replies obvious choosing his words carefully. For once he was looking at me like _I_ had to cover for my sanity.

"My parents were part Japanese" I say with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh" Harry answers with raised eyebrows. "Interesting"

Suddenly my eyes came into focus on something on Harry's forehead. It looked strangely like a…lightning bolt? Even Sherlock Homes didn't have any observations as strange as this.

"Speaking of interesting what's that's on your forehead?" I say pointing to it.

Harry looks down at his watch in distress.

"OH that… it's a birthmark! Um…I'll see ya later Lyserg! I have to get back to the house for my Aunt will go bonkers!" He says pushing ahead of me and running down the street. That wasn't a _real_ answer. I wasn't planning on leaving him alone until I got one either,

When in pursuit something fell out of his jeans pocket and fluttered to the ground. It eventually flutters so that it falls in front of my feet. When I pick it up to look at it, I notice it was an old photograph. The people in the picture were a man and women who by the looks of it were married. The man looking much like an older version of Harry with almost the exact same features expect for the eyes. Harry's eyes could be found on the woman in the picture who was young and beautiful and seemed to be the happiest she had ever been. In fact both adults looked ecstatic. These must be Harry's parents when they were alive. As I start to run again and find Harry I notice that he's already out of sight.

I decided to return the next day with the photo. Logically Harry would return to look for the photo of his parents because it was precious to him and then I would return it to him and _then_ finally get a proper response about his strange 'birthmark'. Sadly my hunch was wrong because Harry did not come to look for the photo. Perhaps he knew I would be waiting for him and stayed away because he knew I would uncover whatever secret he was hiding.

But I was still determined a great detective wouldn't give up. This 'birthmark' wasn't natural it had to be a _sign _of magic or at least something of the sort. Could it be a mark of a shaman clan (hopefully a powerful clan)? Harry could possibly be my ticket to vengeance!

My best plan was to look around the neighborhood and try to find Harry's house. By the looks of it his guardians wouldn't exactly appreciate me being there so I would simply say I was from his school and was asking for homework help. Yah, that would work.

As I started to walk towards the neighborhood I heard a scream, a sharp shrill scream coming from the opposite direction. Even though the scream sounded high pitch it seemed to come from a boy. I looked at my surroundings and I noticed it air went from sunny to stormy within seconds. This couldn't be the work of a shaman. Not even _he _had the ability to affect the weather. I suddenly felt hallow and empty. As if the world would never see happiness again. I felt like I had just seen my parents die again.

Even though I barely had the drive to run I still ran to where this darkness was coming from. My search eventually lead me to a highway overpass. I tried to look into it bust the dark fog was too thick to see anything. Before I could walk any closer I started to feel weak. even dizzy. This eventually brought me to my knees.

IT felt like the life was being sucked out of me, there was no hope, no happiness. Until suddenly out of the fog came a glimmer of light. The light soon grew bigger and brighter as if forcing its way out of the fog. Eventually the light had beaten its way out of the fog and a silhouette was emerging from the fog. All I could see was the wildly unkept dark brown hair of Harry Potter before everything went black.


End file.
